Oh, those Bible Thumpers!
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: While taking a walk, Angel and Collins run into a kook...


_A/N: The psycho lady in this story has no name because she does not deserve one. I like to call her 'The Bitch'._

"You know…." Angel turned his head to grin at Collins. "As pretty as I think the snow looks this time of year, I'm kind of sick of being cold…"

"I know what ya mean, Angelcake…" Collins smiled as he leaned in, giving Angel a quick kiss on the cheek. Angel giggled and began to twirl around as they walked.

"Baby…what are you _doing_??" The professor laughed loudly, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm doing a 'Sun Dance', Thomas!" Angel laughed and continued twirling….

And promptly gasped as he ran into someone.

"Oh, jeez! I'm sorry, Ma'am! Are you alright?" Angel apologized to the woman he smacked into.

The woman looked him over, her eyes widening. She appeared to be in her mid 50's and she was heavy set…about 35 pounds overweight. Nothing really seemed remarkable about her, except for her eyes….they had a mad gleam to them.

Angel and Collins guessed that she might've been homeless. Whatever the case, she appeared to be somewhat of a kook.

"God does _not_ approve of what you do, child." She shook her head, her voice grave.

"I beg your pardon??" Angel raised a perfect eyebrow, trading shocked glances with Collins.

This seemed to set the woman off. She raised both hands, shoving Angel backwards as hard as she could. Angel let out a startled gasp, stumbling back. He managed to keep his footing, however.

"Do not talk back to me, boy! You _know_ you will burn in Hell for what you are doing! You _know_ it!" She snarled, walking up to the stunned Latino.

"_Hey_…!" Collins took a step forward towards the irate woman.

Before he could do anything, she lashed out…slapping Angel across the face.

By now, a small number of people began to stop to watch the little soap opera. Most hurried past, however…wanting to avoid what was going on.

Collins froze, his mind going black with fury. He couldn't move, he couldn't _think_.

Angel's mind was spinning…

_Ow! Fucking bitch!_

_Fat cow!_

Breathing hard, he cringed a little. Tears of pain welled in his eyes and his left cheek began to sting…he sensed there was probably going to be some swelling.

Then Angel realized something…his head was still facing to the right. He hadn't moved since she slapped him. Slowly, he turned his head to look her in the eye. The woman was poised, ready to strike again.

The shock that Angel was feeling gave away to pure rage.

Angel grit his teeth and began to clench and unclench his fingers, his heart racing. He shook from head to toe. He raised his hand, ready to backhand her across the face.

The woman saw what he was doing and flinched.

Angel paused here. He wanted nothing more than to knock her on her ass but…

_No. I don't hit women…_

Slowly, Angel lowered his arm. His face was still flushed in anger and he still felt violent…he tried to suppress this. He forced himself to smile sweetly at her.

"Okay, then. Well…I guess I'll see you in Hell, honey."

The woman went bug eyed at this. She began to stammer something, but Angel didn't give her a chance. He pushed past her and started to walk away.

Collins was finally freed of his shock. He lunged forward, roughly seizing the woman by her coat.

"_You fucking bitch_!!" The professor hissed at her through clenched teeth. He shook her violently, causing her to yelp in fear.

"Honey…" Angel reached out, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Let's just go…she's not worth it."

Collins heard Angel, but did not take his eyes off of the woman. He glared at her, still gripping onto her coat.

"You really need to get some help. You are _disgusting_." He finally breathed. He released her from his grasp, pushing her back as he did so. Not the most graceful person in New York, she stumbled back and ended up falling on her ass onto the sidewalk.

The little crowd of watchers began to cheer. Collins hardly noticed them, however. His heart still pounding, he moved forward and took Angel's hand. The couple slowly made their way down the street.

"Are you okay, Angel?" Collins asked him, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Angel smiled gratefully at him. "I think I'm gonna bruise later, though. Seriously, what _is_ it with people and their gaydars??"

"You should've fuckin' _punched_ her. Hell, _I_ should've done that!" Collins muttered angrily, glaring back at the woman who was still sitting on her ass, a stunned expression on her face.

"But I'm a _lover_, not a fighter." Angel protested good naturedly, winking at him.

Though still very pissed, Collins managed a small smile at Angel's words. He kissed Angel gently on his sore cheek.

"You've got that right, Angelcake."

THE END

_A/N: ((hits The Bitch in the stomach with a baseball bat))_

_Hey, this is fun! You guys should join me! XD_


End file.
